minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirism Mod
This article is a Work In Progress. You can help by editing it. The Vampirism mod enables you to become a vampire, feasting on the blood of your enemies, or take up the mantle of a vampire hunter and hunt the evil vampires into extinction. Both options have unique skill sets and perks (see below). Vampires Becoming a vampire There are two ways to become a vampire. The first is to get attacked by a vampire and contract the affliction they carry, Sanguinus Vampiris. The second way is to right click while holding one of their fangs to forcibly contract the disease. Vampires are found at night, and also roam around their native biome and choice biomes set in the configuration for the mod. One preset is compatible with a biome from Biomes O' Plenty. These biomes are effectively safe from the scorching rays of the sun, allowing vampires the privilege to roam free at all hours. Once contracted, Sanguinus Vampiris will incubate over a set period of time adjustable in the game's configuration file. After it has run its course, the screen will turn back as to load the "vampire overlay", a texture applied onto the player's texture to essentially give it that "new blood" look (red eyes and blood around one's lips). Blood bar As a vampire, the hunger bar is replaced by a blood bar. This acts as a normal hunger bar except it is filled up by drinking blood instead of eating food. To drink blood, either right click while holding a designated blood bottle or press 'F' while your cursor is over any non-hostile, vanilla mob or another player. Cows and sheep give the most blood and big mobs (e.g. players) give the least. Villagers however, are the choice prey for a vampire to seek out. Leveling up as a vampire In order to level up, you need to craft or find an Altar of Inspiration, located in the new biome, and then fill it up with blood by shifting and right-clicking with blood bottles. When the altar has enough blood, lightning will strike you and you will advance as a vampire. When you reach level 4, you will need to level up using an Altar of Infusion surrounded by altar pillars of a maximum height of 3, tipped by altar pillar tips and fueled by pure blood and human hearts. The number of pillars you need and the blocks you need in them is determined by the structure points. 1 stone brick pillar is 1 point, 1 iron block pillar is 2 points, and one gold block pillar is three points. There is no way to level up past level 14. Leveling Up Table Skills When you level up, you receive skill points which you can spend on perks in the perks menu (press 'P' to activate the perks menu). Each time you level up, you receive one skill point. Skill Table Lords/Barons Dracula - Current standing Vampire Lord Vampire equipment Structures Other Mobs Vampire Hunters Hunter Equipment Villagers Biting a villager will turn them into a vampire villager. You can trade with them for hearts and blood bottles and other things what will be helpful for leveling up. In villages, there is a Vampire Hunter Trainer guarding them that can be found in a custom building. Things to note * Vampire spawns are exceedingly generous. It is suggested to adjust their appearances to be semi-rare at best - the same can be said of their native biome. The presence of vampire hunters is also over the top if generating from vanilla settings. * The damage from a vampire bite is enough to kill a villager - this can quickly depopulate villages. Reducing bite damage to 4 in the config solves this. * Mechanics aside, graphical presentation for the entities this mod adds leave much to be desired. * There are extreme differences between the 1.12.2 version of this mod and its release in 1.7.10 * The cape of the Vampire Baron has a texture error if edited, to the bottom right of the cape * Dracula has no spawning egg - if you wish to see him the the ilk of Bspker's core or actually forcelevelling as a vampire and directly meeting him is the only way - next to of course, commands. * There are no female vampire textures present in the mod. * Vampire Barons spawn miniature vampires. * Vampire hunter weapons are built into their models. * Vampire hunters only care for vampires, and they make no attempts to attack other monsters threatening villages such as zombies. * Vampires cross running water to minor effect- sometimes they're seemingly weakened by it but not slowed. * Vampires spawn and then die in sunlight just like generic mobs - something that defeats the agency and threat they hold as active entities in the world - opposed to say, spawning from a coffin added by world generation found in caves and underground and surface locations which they retreat to during the day. * While wooden weapons do extra damage to vampires, there is no compatibility with mods that add silver weapons. * Sun Damage to NPC vampires is often too little to kill them. You may want to raise the damage to 12 in the config to ensure that the game isn't plagued by them under trees in the morning. Download To download the mod, please go here! Category:Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:Vampire Mods Category:1.7.10 Mods